Chippewa County, Wisconsin
Chippewa County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of the 2010 census, the population was 62,415. Its county seat is Chippewa Falls. The county was founded in 1845 from Crawford County.Taken from Wisconsin Blue Book 1991-1992 p. 731; cited there as from "Wisconsin Historical Records, Origin and Legislative History of County Boundaries in Wisconsin, 1942."When Counties Originated from rootsweb.com's Oconto County, Wisconsin webpage. Chippewa County is included in the Eau Claire, WI Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Eau Claire-Menomonie, WI Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.2%) is water. Adjacent counties *Rusk County – north *Taylor County – east *Clark County – southeast *Eau Claire County – south *Dunn County – west *Barron County – northwest Major highways Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 55,195 people, 21,356 households, and 15,013 families residing in the county. The population density was 55 people per square mile (21/km²). There were 22,821 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.85% White, 0.16% Black or African American, 0.32% Native American, 0.89% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 0.52% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 44.1% were of German, 15.8% Norwegian and 5.8% Irish ancestry. There were 21,356 households out of which 33.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.30% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 99.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. Economy The largest employers in Chippewa County are:http://worknet.wisconsin.gov/worknet/largemp.aspx, Accessed June 20, 2011. Communities in Chippewa county]] Cities *Bloomer *Chippewa Falls *Cornell *Eau Claire (mostly in Eau Claire County) *Stanley (partly in Clark County) Villages *Boyd *Cadott *Lake Hallie *New Auburn (partly in Barron County) Towns *Anson *Arthur *Auburn *Birch Creek *Bloomer *Cleveland *Colburn *Cooks Valley *Delmar *Eagle Point *Edson *Estella *Goetz *Hallie *Howard *Lafayette *Lake Holcombe *Ruby *Sampson *Sigel *Tilden *Wheaton *Woodmohr Unincorporated communities *Albertville *Anson *Arnold *Bateman *Brownville *Cobban *Colburn *Crescent *Drywood *Eagle Point *Eagleton *Edson *Holcombe *Howard *Huron *Jim Falls *Lake Wissota *Maple Hill *Old Albertville *Pine Grove *Ruby *Tilden Historical collections University of Wisconsin-Eau Claire, Special Collections and Archives UWEC's Special Collections and Archives, located on the fifth floor of McIntyre Library, houses an extensive collection of public records, books and collections relating Chippewa County. In addition to vital records (birth and marriage) dating to 1907, there are also naturalization records, census records, and civil and circuit court records. These resources are very popular with local genealogists. Within the local history collection, there are books about immigration to the region, logging, church and cemetery records, reminiscences by local residents, and a number of histories and biographies compiled by local historians. Special Collections and Archives also houses numerous archives files which relate to Chippewa County. There are many collections which pertain to logging, the railway industry and agriculture. The University of Wisconsin - Eau Claire's Special Collections and Archives also includes information for Buffalo, Clark, Eau Claire, Rusk and Taylor counties. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Chippewa County, Wisconsin References External links * Chippewa County government website * Chippewa County Historical Society * University of Wisconsin-Eau Claire, Special Collections and Archives * Category:Chippewa County, Wisconsin Category:1845 establishments in the United States Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Eau Claire – Chippewa Falls metropolitan area